Choo-Choo Goes Ga-Ga
Choo-Choo Goes Ga-Ga is the twenty-fourth episode of Top Cat. Summary The gang heads to the park to meet some chicks, but find it surprisingly empty. They spot Choo-Choo about to jump of a bridge to kill himself. He asks Top Cat to deliver a farewell note to Lola Glamour for him, and they realize he's infatuated again. Fancy-Fancy says last month it was Marilyn Maroon. Top Cat talks him down by promising to get him a date with her. T.C. tries to walk right into her fancy hotel, but the doorman tosses him out, knocking over a trash can. Officer Dibble then gives him a ticket for littering and warns him to stay out of the hotel. Spying a painter's scaffold, they raise themselves up the side of the building, but a woman who sees them through her window calls the police, and they accidentally drop the bucket of paint on the doorman's head. They pause to sing along with a man taking a shower. As Dibble investigates, he too sees T.C. rise past the window. When he yells out the window at them, they pick up their pace until they bust through another man's window. The cats run for the elevator but find Dibble coming up in it. He chases them, but they hide out on a flagpole until they can make a break for the penthouse suite. T.C. tells Lola and her maid Fifi that he is the president of the East Bronx division of her fan club. When his charms don't work on them he says he's changing to the Gina Lollapalooza fan club. Choo-Choo leaves and lies down on the railroad tracks, realizing Lola doesn't want to go out with a commoner like him. This gives T.C. an idea to pretend Chooch is a rich Count. The gang starts all kinds of chatter about this rich mysterious stranger until Lola is desperate to meet him. Still depressed and tired of waiting, Chooch has gone to stand in the shooting gallery, so Top Cat goes to retrieve him. He tells him to wait in the alley while he gets her. She refuses to visit an alley until she sees the skywritten invitation T.C. has arranged. However, the excitement is too much for Chooch, who has gone to the bridge again. They rush to him and she recognizes Choo-Choo. They went to third grade together at P.S. 158, when she was Gertrude Hoefelmeyer, and she is now eager to go out with him. Upset that all his work was for nothing, T.C. prepares to jump off the bridge. Dibble stops him, but ends up in the water himself, shrinking his uniform. Gallery tc gaga 2.jpg tc gaga 3.jpg tc gaga 4.jpg tc gaga 5.jpg tc gaga 6.jpg tc gaga 7.jpg tc gaga 8.jpg tc gaga 9.jpg tc gaga 10.jpg tc gaga 11.jpg tc gaga 12.jpg tc gaga 13.jpg tc gaga 14.jpg tc gaga 15.jpg tc gaga 16.jpg tc gaga 17.jpg tc gaga 18.jpg tc gaga 19.jpg tc gaga 20.jpg tc gaga 21.jpg tc gaga 22.jpg tc gaga 23.jpg tc gaga 24.jpg tc gaga 25.jpg tc gaga 26.jpg tc gaga 27.jpg tc gaga 28.jpg tc gaga 29.jpg tc gaga 30.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Top Catalog